


包办爱情

by zoewnini



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoewnini/pseuds/zoewnini
Summary: *关键词：有暴力描写，💛，dirty talk*速打，不喜欢也别来给我哔哔赖赖*2500+，久违开车，车技有限*ABO设定有更改:O一个月需要标记一次，B可以被搞到类发情





	1. 河野纯喜与川西拓実的场合

川西拓実现在是有些愤怒的，但还是不得不和河野纯喜并肩站在会场的入口迎接着宾客，隔壁那只萨摩耶笑得皱纹都露出来了，川西很节制的翻了他伴侣一个白眼，他发誓真的是小小的一个，但他妹妹立马就发现了，该死，他忘记了，17岁的少女正是喜欢告密的年纪……

在被母亲用眼神警告之后，川西强压住了不耐烦，他做作的举起了右手，做出了加油的手势，旁边的河野也立马有样学样地比划出了加油的手势，会场入口围着的记者一看，立马端起摄像机咔嚓咔嚓的拍摄了起来。

啊，谢谢老天爷啊，这位川西家太子爷从开始就臭着一张脸，现在好不容易和河野家太子有了互动，虽然婚礼比加油真的怪怪的……但也比臭脸登封面的好！记者大叔们抱着这样的念头，拍摄的更加卖力了。

这场你情我不愿的婚礼，真的要被这对傻子夫夫搞成什么动员大会了！天知道川西的母亲有多想冲过来打歪这两个傻子的头，婚宴你给我比什么加油手势啊！人家家族联姻报道的封面都是夫妻伉俪情深，你侬我侬的样子，这两位有事吗？比一对加油，是要自己打劲儿，努力造小孩嘛?!

婚礼被这对傻子夫夫搞得奇奇怪怪，最后竟然还来了个集体大合照环节，连鹤房这个bk都久违的露出了真心的笑容，虽然在摄像机移走后，又变的很bk了……

大平还是那副贵气的样子，就算是拥挤的婚礼现场 ，也没有让他变得狼狈，他依旧站的那么笔直优雅，在拍摄结束后，他取出了贴身的手帕，仔仔细细的擦拭着自己的额头。

“大平！”，鹤房终于挤回大平身边，他揽住还在孕期的omega，接过手帕替他擦着汗水，当然，如果他把另一只手从口袋掏出来就更好了。

川西一脸嫌弃的看着这对散发着酸臭味的夫夫，明明说好一起走，谁先脱单谁是狗，没想到啊，自诩pdj学院一枝花的大平，都要当daddy了……

川西无奈的笑了，自己当时还开玩笑要娶大平，现在……手上那枚闪耀的婚戒，明明白白的告诉了他的身份……算了算了……先去打个招呼

川西正要向着那对旁若无人的夫夫走过去，就看到那只萨摩耶火速的奔了过去，他熟稔的跟鹤房来了一套嘻哈打招呼方式

？？？！！！他们竟然认识？？？！！！搞走大平的那个bk竟然和萨摩耶认识？？？！！！好好好！！！坏东西都是一伙儿的！！！

川西觉得是时候要去新账老账一起算了，就在他撸好袖子冲过去的时候，大平看到了他，“阿実！”，他挣开鹤房快步的走了过来，“哎哎哎！你慢点儿！”，鹤房在后面追着叫，却被萨摩耶拉走了。

这是他们在大平婚礼后，第一次再见，川西久违的又抱到了大平，身材几乎没有变化，除了肚子明晃晃的凸起了，川西简直要忍不住内心不可言说的酸痛了，“你都要结婚啦”，大平温柔的抚了抚他的头，“当初明明是那么不懂事的小子”。

“啊！大平你！明明比我小来着！”，川西抓住了大平在头发上作乱的手，“那也可以教训你！”，大平笑了起来，“你现在可是结婚的人了！以后要……”

“要收心！要对人家好！怎么每个人都来给我说这些！”，川西简直无奈了，大平又咯咯咯的笑了起来，“他很用心”，大平替川西放下了他卷的丑丑的衣袖，“你不会后悔的”，整理好后，他拍了拍川西的胸膛，“你一定要幸福！阿実……”

妈妈在叫他和河野去参加开香槟的环节了，可他眼里现在只有大平，大平抚着肚子就站在自己身边，他告诉自己一定要幸福，川西觉得自己要赶快逃开，不然当众哭出来就真的丢人了。

萨摩耶过来牵住了自己的手，把他拉着向那堆真情实感为他们祝福的人群走去，他回头又看向了大平，鹤房抱住了他，他好像哭了，自己却没资格去安慰他……

……

之后的一切，就像梦一样，坐在婚房的柔软大床后，川西才好像完全醒了过来，浴室里传来了水声，那个萨摩耶一定是去洗澡了，啊！他还没有准备好！

明明在大平结婚后，自己就不咋出去乱玩了，本来打算就这样自己单过，谁知道河野纯喜这个Beta！竟然敢大言不惭的来自己家推销自己！你可别说！那副憨憨傻傻的样子真的好像一只萨摩耶！自己父母也是，就被他给说动了，还迫不及待的举办了婚礼，生怕河野跑掉一样！

他真的越想越气！而且他和河野都是beta！到底谁搞谁！呀呀呀！真是越想越气！不管了！反正他之前都是当top来的！今晚他敢动自己，自己一定要狠狠的操服他！

川西的底气就这么莫名其妙的壮大了……笔者不禁诚心发问，到底是哪里来的自信呢？

底气满满的川西把自己裹进了厚重的棉被里，他要先下手为强！给萨摩耶一个下马威，他就这样在操服河野的美好幻想中睡过去了……

谁在解自己的衬衫？川西一脸迷糊的抓住了胸前作乱的手，“你别动啊？你谁啊你？”，动作停下来了，有人压在了他的身上，“问我是谁……是你老公！”，吻也落下来了，淦！他大意了！

川西几乎是瞬间就清醒了，他猛的睁开了眼睛，河野这个小王八蛋正跨坐在自己的腰上，还他妈就围了个浴巾，他忘情的啃吻着自己的嘴唇，还狠狠的掐了自己的腰一把，自己呼痛的时候，他的舌头就滑进来了……

我日？！你丫是不是太嚣张了啊？！川西的胜负欲被挑起来了，都他妈是beta，谁操谁还他妈的说不定呢！

他弓起了双腿，腰上猛的用力，将河野掀翻在了床上，河野被压住的时候还挺开心？！你搞什么？！川西觉得自己要被挑衅炸了，他双手用力砸了一下床铺，支在了河野的耳边，“你是不是小看我了？”，川西的神色真的不太好看，“我之前可是棒球社的”，他用力啃了一口河野的喉结，“我的肌肉你是看不到吗？”

纯喜觉得自己下面要炸了，他心心念念那么久的意中人，就坐在自己腰上，他的屁股还因为动作，不停的磨着自己，这也太他妈的刺激了吧！

？？？！！！川西发誓，如果现在手边有剪刀，他一定狠狠地给纯喜下面一下，都这样暴力对他了，他的下面竟然还抵着自己的屁股硬起来了？？？！！！真是欠干！

他决定好好的让纯喜知道知道自己的厉害，虽然自己没有他那跟搓衣板一样的腹肌，但自己早年犯浑被老爸扔去造船厂锻炼出的肌肉，也是实打实的！河野纯喜那肯定是蛋白粉吃出来的虚肌肉！

在被死死压进床铺的时候，川西不敏感的beta嗅觉突然感应到了一股浓烈的红茶味……红茶味？！纯喜不是beta吗？

跪在他腰间解着裤子的纯喜，仿佛感应到了他的疑问，“我从头到尾，有亲自说过自己是beta吗？”，他的呼吸灌进了川西的耳朵里，川西觉得自己的右耳一定烧了起来，他开始更加猛烈的挣扎。

他向后抬起的手肘狠狠地撞向了纯喜，纯喜虽然尽力去躲，但还是被撞击到了下巴，这直接让他咬到了舌头，他的神色一瞬间冷了下来，“我好像必须让你试试我与众不同的地方了……”

他随手拿过川西的领带，将川西捆在床头，川西还在挣扎，“萨摩耶！你发情去找别人！别来骚扰我啊！”，他用力用脚踢着，“哦～听说川西你之前只做攻呢～”，纯喜脱掉了自己的内裤，好整以暇的看着川西

川西的挣扎更加剧烈了，但这一切并没有打乱纯喜的动作，他将沾满润滑剂的双手，探进了川西的小穴里

未经人事的地方被这样插进去，川西简直要骂娘了，“我操你妈的！把你的手拿出去！”，纯喜熟练的按摩抽插，寻找着他的敏感点，“川西学长，现在可是我在操你哦～”，纯喜暧昧的亲了一口架在肩膀上的川西的双腿，手上动作越发的用力

“唔～”，川西不敢相信这是他发出的呻吟，他连忙死死的咬住自己的嘴唇，默默祈祷纯喜没有听到，纯喜被逗笑了，他将手指又摸回了那个地方，死死地抵住了。

“啊啊啊啊…哈…”，川西已经忍不住呻吟了，他感觉那个地方好奇怪，酸酸麻麻的，有种别样的快感，纯喜的手指重重的按着那里插了几下，“我操我操！”，川西不用看就知道自己已经升旗了

纯喜空出来了一只手撸上了川西的性器，他用力的刮了两下龟头，这刺激的川西不住的向上顶起了腰，他就着从龟头流出的清液，开始替川西自慰

在纯喜的动作，和诱人的红茶味的一起作用下，川西觉得自己可耻的叛变了，穴里的敏感点被抵着抽弄，性器被快速的撸动，快感已经快要把他的脑子给弄乱了

当然弄乱他的不仅是他自己，纯喜将自己的性器戳上了川西的嘴唇，他握着那根粗长的家伙，随着撸动川西性器的节奏，一下一下的探进川西的嘴巴里

这让川西有种错觉，他觉得好像是自己正在操自己的嘴，他的舌头不自觉的舔上了纯喜的龟头，每次性器插进自己嘴巴的时候，他都会用力的吮吸一下

这动作让纯喜有些惊喜，在心上人给自己口淫的这个认知下，他的信息素更加浓烈了起来，而川西也因为这个的影响，下面竟然流出了一些阴液

操，他真的太性感了，纯喜的手指感觉到了穴肉的蠕动，他的beta，竟然在信息素的影响下，出现了类发情的迹象，真是上天帮忙

他把川西的腿架在了自己的双臂，挺动着将自己送了进去，这样的刺激直接让川西射出了今晚的第一股，他颤抖的扭动着身体，穴口处绞的更紧了

纯喜等不了川西的高潮过去便开始了抽插，他抓起川西的头发，强迫他抬起头来，“你不是要肏我嘛？现在是谁在操谁！”，川西嘴角处是他刚刚留下的前列腺液，“你看看你现在的样子……你之前真的是只操别人吗？”

川西用力挣扎了起来，“河野纯喜！你放开我！”，他不想看到自己被粗黑的性器反复操的样子，他甚至能看到性器抽出来时上面泛着的自己淫水的光泽

“你喜欢过大平？是不是？！”，纯喜更用力的抓紧了他的头发，“你一个beta，还想管住一个每月需要标记的omega吗？”，川西压抑许久的感情就这样被说了出来，川西突然就不想再挣扎了，他放弃了抵抗，麻木的跟着被操干的节奏晃动

纯喜一把捏住他的下巴，将他的头抬起，“看着我！”，他恶狠狠的命令到，他将川西的一条腿架在了肩膀上，这个姿势让性器在川西的小穴里转了半周，“啊……哈……啊啊”，川西能回应给予的只有呻吟和呻吟

“他能操你吗？嗯？！”，纯喜加快了摆动，川西的性器不知不觉的又站了起来，跟着两个人的摩擦，在川西的腹肌上，吐出了不少清液，有一些甚至顺着结合处，被性器带入穴中，再出来时就变成了激烈摩擦后产生的白色

川西在迷迷糊糊中感觉自己被翻了个身，他现在像发情求欢的雌兽一样，被纯喜后入着，他的头被扭到后面接受着纯喜的亲吻，手指被带着一起插进了自己的小穴，反反复复感受着性器摩擦

纯喜摸了一把头上的汗水，他的性器好像干到了beta有些深的生殖腔，“嚯，川西学长，你猜我操到哪里了？”，川西在迷迷糊糊之中也感受到了，那种陌生的感觉。他被操得太深了，那个地方让他有些本能的害怕和疼痛。

“我射进去好不好？”，纯喜凑近川西的嘴唇，伴着舔弄说出了让川西害怕的话语，“我把你的生殖腔射的满满的，然后……”，他的舔弄变得温柔了，“你就会怀上我们的孩子……”

“不要不要！”，川西向前爬着，他想要逃走，但是纯喜更紧的攥住了他的腰部，开始整根抽出又插进，川西已经没有力气逃了，他只能跪在床上，脸埋在手臂间，接受着纯喜的摆弄

纯喜在连续有力的抽插后，终于顶进了川西的生殖腔，他的性器被川西的生殖腔温柔的裹着，那种吮吸让纯喜疯狂，他勉强挺腰再抽动了几下，射在了里面，这股快感让川西也达到了高潮，他痉挛的射出了最后一股精液，倒在了床上。

……

他想逃，这是川西的第一个想法，在他恢复意识后。他被纯喜搞到了类发情，还被对方内射进了生殖腔，他现在只想收拾好自己，养精蓄锐后狠狠的揍纯喜一顿

可他一动作，身后的纯喜立马就把住他了，现在两个人还被纯喜的结紧紧锁着，他还不能跑，可他也不想面对刚刚见过他那种样子的人，他只好闭上了眼睛，选择装睡

他感觉到纯喜在亲自己的腰，“学长……”，纯喜的声音又变回了那种萨摩耶模式，“你什么时候才可以看看我……”

或许是太累了，川西装着装着，真的感觉到了睡意，他在睡意朦胧中感觉有人在亲吻他，还将他拥进了怀里，他推拒却被抱的更紧了……算了算了……有什么愁什么怨就明天再算吧！他搂住了发热源，现在他只想好好睡一觉……


	2. 鹤房汐恩与大平祥生的场合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *鹤房在我看来就是傲娇臭屁小孩，大平呢，是缺爱的孩子，如果他们选择走到一起，那生活一定是被撒娇和宠爱塞得满满的
> 
> *或许不贴脸，但我很喜欢
> 
> *今天的苦闷就交给房子大夫夫吧！
> 
> *孕期腻歪小甜饼🌸

鹤房是被大平起身的声音吵醒的，他揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，抓过大平的小毛毯，也跟着起身下床了。

大平出厕所的时候，看到客厅的那盏小桔灯亮着，鹤房抱着自己的小毛毯正依在沙发上打着瞌睡，那个点点头打瞌睡的样子，简直和当年在灭绝课上支着头打瞌睡一模一样，大平忍不住扑哧笑出来，这个傻瓜被灭绝罚跑了10圈后，竟然还抽空偷跑到商店给自己去买了喜欢的草莓面包

那个牌子的草莓面包的味道，早就记得不是那么熟悉了，但那个累的满头大汗，仍然一脸傲娇举着面包递给自己的傻瓜，逆着时间的潮流，走近了自己

大平捂住了自己突然有些发热的脸，最近不知道怎么了，只要一想到和鹤房的过往，对鹤房的爱意就将会汹涌的，把自己填充的满满当当，那种甜甜的溢满感，让大平觉得有些害羞。啊，可能是被鹤房标记，并且怀着崽崽的原因吧，自己最近真的太容易对着鹤房害羞了……

大平突然就有些不满了，其实更像是一种类似于恼羞成怒的娇嗔。

他跺了跺脚，向着鹤房走去。

什么嘛！自己一个人在这边跟个第一次恋爱的小男孩一样，想想这些想想那些的，他却躺在那边睡大觉！

大平决定恶作剧一把，他轻手轻脚的靠近鹤房，打算捏住这个坏蛋的鼻子把他整蛊醒。

散发着温柔灯光的小桔灯下，鹤房还在酣睡，头发被他自己拱的像个小鸟窝，嘴巴也微微张开。大平想到鹤房被弄醒的傻样子就充满了自豪感，他轻轻的伸出手，近了，马上就要捏上鹤房的鼻子了……

却在下一秒，陷入了温暖的怀抱。

啊，自己又被这个坏蛋骗了。

大平在鹤房怀里也控制不住的嘟起了嘴巴，“什么嘛！鹤房你又来！”，他想撑起身子来着，却被坏蛋用小毛毯裹得严严实实，本人也被锁紧了，“你是狗狗吗？鹤房爸爸？”，大狗狗就在自己身后，他还在不停的用脑袋拱着自己的脖子

“是不是这个坏小孩又闹你！”，鹤房狗狗停下来了，他空出手轻轻的拍打了几下大平的肚子，“呀！你还没出来就敢闹你大平爸爸！你出来我一定让你知道谁才是家里老大！”，鹤房狗狗继续对着自己的肚子装凶

大平感觉自己已经要提前适应daddy 这个角色了，他反手摸摸鹤房的脑袋，带着一点点威胁的意味，他发誓就一点点，“鹤房爸爸，那么，谁才是家里的老大呢？”，狗狗立马直起身体，将自己转向他，“是大平爸爸！！！必须是唯一的大平爸爸！！！是世界上最珍贵的大平爸爸！！！”

大平被逗笑了，他扑在鹤房的怀里，笑到忍不住发抖，鹤房就抱着他，跟他一起笑。两个人抱的很紧，肌肤紧紧相贴，连彼此的心跳，胸腔的震动，都感受的一清二楚

两个大傻子抱着笑了好久，终于，大平先停了下来。“现在是晚上三点半”，鹤房摸摸他的脑袋，“你想继续睡觉了吗？”，他的头发都被拱的乱糟糟的，“还是想喝一杯热热的牛奶呢？”，终于抚平大平的小脑袋了，鹤房拍拍大平的背部，示意他回答

“嗯~喝一杯热热的牛奶！另外，崽崽说明早想要喝鹤房爸爸熬的皮蛋瘦肉粥哎~”，大平蹭了蹭鹤房的脖子，“大平可以沾一下崽崽的光吗？”

鹤房故作为难，“恐怕不行哎”，大平立马像个被踩到了尾巴的小猫，“为什么！”，他气鼓鼓的盯着鹤房，鹤房看着他的omega 傻傻软软的样子，立马就憋不住了，他笑着把大平摁进了自己的怀里，“因为鹤房爸爸只想优先为大平爸爸服务哎”，把刚刚亲自整理好的头发再次弄乱，“所以，大平爸爸自己吃什么呢？”

“明早想吃皮蛋瘦肉粥！我想吃！皮蛋瘦肉粥！”，大平不再气鼓鼓了，他裹紧小毛毯被鹤房抱进了卧室，松软的大棉被也拥抱住了他，Alpha 的味道温柔的笼罩住了他，他蹭了蹭自己的枕头，然后被Alpha 又往棉被里塞了塞，被角也被仔细的压好了

鹤房俯身亲了亲被自己裹成毛毛虫的大平，“那你稍微等我一下，我马上就回来”，大平点点头，缩进了被子里，“鹤房记得肉丝要多多！皮蛋也要多……”，“多多~对不对？”，大平满意了，他躺回被子里乖巧的向鹤房挥手，“去吧去吧，你已经知道旨意了”

鹤房无奈的摇摇头，起身向厨房走去。自从大平怀孕后，他真的学会了好多事，做饭，打扫，照顾大平，这些之前阿姨做的事情，都被他争着抢过来了，但他觉得是幸福的，只要大平和崽崽可以平平安安，他做什么都是开心的

鹤房熟练的将大米淘洗干净，将肉块解冻，另一边小锅里的牛奶也要开始翻滚沸腾了。鹤房想到大平每次吃到想吃的东西后，那副满意的样子，手下的动作都变得更加轻快了，他要快一些，大平在等他……

“大平！牛奶……”，鹤房推门进来的时候，大平已经睡到轻声打鼾了，他听到推门的声音后，翻动了一下身体，换另一个方向继续睡。

真的好像只小猫，鹤房评价着自家omega 的睡姿，看来今天的牛奶又要被自己解决了，鹤房将牛奶摆到床头柜上，轻轻的起身上床。看到大平没有被自己乱醒，他才放心的沉下身体

鹤房伸臂揽住大平，omega 被拦住后向着热源拱了拱，他就势把对方埋进了自己的怀里。

就轻睡一小小下，一会儿还要喝牛奶，鹤房闭上眼睛之前这样告诉自己，明早更早一点儿起来，去给大平排那家爱吃牛肉馅饼，还有家里的冰箱要塞满了，吃过早饭后可以和大平一起……

在陷入睡眠的前一刻，鹤房突然想起了初次见到大平的样子，那个倔强又优雅的样子，自己当初是下了什么决心呢？对了……一定要把他变成自己的omega ，自己以后要做的每件事情里面，都要有他，自己……真的……好喜欢他……

……

鹤房在睡梦中把大平抱的更紧了……

**Author's Note:**

> *午夜赛车手妮的第一个长篇……希望大家多多支持（鞠躬）！
> 
> *准备扩成长篇惹……感觉川西不可能被睡了一次就爱上了喜子💔要有铺垫💔还有鹤房公主的崽崽是咋来的我也想写写……


End file.
